1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailing arm vehicle suspension system for use in motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various suspension systems for use with motor vehicles have been in use for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,539 discloses a suspension for automotive vehicles for joining ground engaging wheels to the frame of a vehicle. This suspension includes rigid trailing arms secured to the frame through pivot mounts. An air spring is also included in the suspension and is located at a load transmitting location between one of the trailing arms and the frame.
A second example of a known suspension system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,949 which discloses a lightweight trailing arm suspension adapted to support a vehicle on ground engaging wheels. A rigid trailing arm is mounted to the frame by way of a bracket attached to one end of the trailing arm. An air spring assembly is mounted to the other end. The air spring assembly is adapted to cushion the swinging movement of the trailing arm as it pivots about the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,585 represents another example of a known suspension. This patent discloses a split-beam suspension system. The suspension system includes a split-beam trailing arm which is pivotally secured at one end to the vehicle frame to allow for vertical swinging. The other end of the trailing arm supports an air spring assembly. A shock absorber also extends from the trailing arm to the frame and is located at a point between the air spring and the pivotable mounting.